Memories and Battles
by Coreen Hipae
Summary: A young warrior remembers his life as he lays dying after the fall of Caer Dathyl. PLEASE R
1. Prologue

Memories and Battles

Prologue

The clashing of shields and the singing of sword was all he had heard for the last day or more. Days seemed to blend, and time seemed to stop. Now the yells and shouts of the warriors joined the noises of battle. As well as the cries of the injured and the death wails of the newly slain. Now sight filled what once was horrid, pressing blackness. Flashes of sight still images. A tree, a sword, a body, men running, the horrible, white, still face of a Cauldron Born, and finally red blood splashing on the rocks near him…His blood.

The pain seared his side, and a hot wetness trickled down his thigh and leg. Almost as if in slow motion his hands felt the wound and came up slick with his blood. He was falling now, the warriors all around him. It seemed, as the world was moving so slowly, so very slowly. He watched one of his warriors brought up his sword, another swung at one of the Huntsmen that seemed to accompany the Cauldron Born.

Finally he landed on the ground, it was surprising what one noticed before death. A beetle moving under a leaf near his head, a rock pressed into his back. Thoughts of his life flashed in his mind. Memories of friends, family, and the one he loved. Such sweet memories where all he had left, and soon they too would be gone. Above him appeared the face he so longed to see once more before death claimed him. The girl he had loved for years, the one who had always stood with him, in battle, or just in a tavern when he had too much to drink. He could she was speaking but her words he could not hear.

He wished he could smile at the memories of their lives together, at the site of her one last time. How had he come to such a fate, how had he come to die here? He remembered now. He remembered the happy days that lead up to the call, the answer, the rising forces, and the march to their death.


	2. The Golden Days

**Chapter One  
The Golden Days**

The day was bright and warm, a soft breeze rustled the green leaves on the branches on the near by trees. The brilliant green grass was as far as the eye could see. It was so wonderful, and calm. On the grass two forms lay side by side, their faces turned upward toward the deep blue sky. It seemed like a perfect day.

The two figures lay hand in hand, unmoving for a time. Finally the man, no young man. He had to be only eighteen if that. He turned his head to look at the girl, she had to be the same age as him. His golden blonde hair was a contrast to her shockingly deep black hair. His deep and dark brown eyes looked over her features. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. He loved her dearly, and soon they would be wed. Noticing him looking at her, she finally looked toward him, her emerald green eyes sending shocks through his body.

"What is it Arith?" she asked in a whisper of a voice  
"Nothing. I was enjoying looking at you Celias. Can't a man look at his betrothed?"  
"Yes a man can look as his betrothed, just as a woman can look at her love." Replied Celias with a faint smile.

Thus the first day of what could be remembered as the golden days past. Though these golden days would be short lived, and the love of these two would be put to the test. Though it would not be the first time it had been.

Celias, was a captive of a Cantrev Lord. It was nearly five years ago, when Arith had freed her. Yet that story is for another time, a happier time. It could be said that him freeing her was a destiny laid upon him. For with out her he may have died many times over by now.

In the yard a rooster let out his voice to awaken those who were still asleep. But other noises came from the yard. Sharp tapping, and loud clanging. It would seem the rooster's cry would be in vain. For what person, or animal could sleep through such a noise as that? 

Celias, and Arith where sparring, just as they did almost every morning. They enjoyed keeping them selves in form, and in shape. Celias had Arith on the defensive, he having to parry her blow each in turn. It was a difficult task, for she was skilled with a sword. Yet so was he, so it seemed they would be an even match.

Just as clockwork ticks the seconds, her blows and his blocks sound. The loud clanging echoing through out the yard, and like clockwork a voice yelled from a window in on of the nearby cottages.  
"Will you two give it a rest!" the gruff voice was attempting to be louder than the clanging swords. "Some people would like to getting a little extra sleep from time to time, but with you two clanging about. Its impossible to think about sleeping yet alone getting any." A head now followed the voice. It was large and stubbly, from the days growth of beard to the stubble of hair on top of the head. Tero leaned out the window, a scowl on his face. Just as it was almost every morning. Tero was one of the band of people who lived in the small village.

"Alright, alright Tero you win. We were finishing up anyway." Arith called back laughing slightly.  
"It's about time, you two making such a racket in the morning. How is a man to work in the day is he can't get a good sleep." Tero said more than asked.  
"You should just give in by now Tero. You know those two young people love to have a morning fight." A older voice called from the door way a few cottages away from Tero."  
The man who had spoken was Kelit a man who had tried his hand at many crafts before deciding he was only suited for one. He was a piper, not a bard for he had never tried to be one. He just played the pipe, and very well at that.  
With a gruff snort and growl Tero withdrew into his cottage.

"Morning to you Kelit. That song you played for us last night has to be your best so far." Arith called in greetings to the older man.  
"Thank you young Arith. Yet it still requires work, I heard some problems in it." Kelit was always changing his songs, never satisfied with them.  
"Oh Kelit. I thought it was perfect, but you are the master piper, and I only a lowly girl who loves to listen." Celias chimed in with a broad smile. She loved the jest with the old piper, who liked it just as much as she.  
"You had better remember that young girl." The old man called back as he two retreated into his home.

Arith couldn't help but laugh. He remembered the day they had come to the village of Silver Lake. It had just been over a year ago, after their last adventure. They had come by the village on accident, and settled there. That's where they have stayed, and plan to be wed. Tero was the first who had first welcomed them into his home. He had helped them construct their cottage, and had done much more. Even if he was a bit disagreeable in the mornings, he was still a firm friend.

The Village of Silver Lake was made up of warriors, smiths, and other craftsmen who needed a place to live. A few farmers provided they with enough fruits, vegetables, and the like to survive. There was a herder who had some heads of cattle, and a herd of sheep. So they did have some meat, and every one could fish in the nearby stream and lake. Others kept chickens so eggs, where there. It was a completely self-sufficient village. Few people came this far into the eastern lands, and fewer stayed. Those who did, lived with in one of the cottages that had a spare space while their own cottage was being built.

The Village of Silver Lake, seemed like a perfect place. It had all it needed, and the people helped each other. A rarer thing now in these days. Many of its inhabitants, knew how that was. They had been driven from their homes, by Arawn's Cauldron-Born. Years ago when the Cauldron-Born had begun to ravage lands to kill men so that the slain could increase the ranks of the undead warriors. Back in the days when the Black Cauldron still was in one peace and used by the Death Lord.

Widows and their now fatherless children ran from the home they once had. Many found others in their situation in the castles of Cantrev Lords, where they sought refuge. A few banded together and set out to make new lives for themselves. Where they ended up was what became the Valley of the Silver River, where they settled. Over time others came and the Village of Silver Lake began. Craftsmen, seeking a home to practice their arts found this place welcoming. Warriors who had given up serving in armies were welcomed for they could protect the village if the need arose.

The Village of Silver Lake had begun to stir in the morning air. The chimneys began to smoke as fresh fires where made. Inside the cottages the normal sounds of morning had begun. Another day in the fair village had truly begun. As the shepherds moved their flocks, and the herdsmen checked on their cows, a man on a horse could be seen coming up the valley. Tidings of the man soon swept through the village. It was uncommon to see anyone come this way, they last people had been Arith and Celias.


	3. Call of the High King

Chapter Two

The Call of the High King.

Less than an hour later the horseman had dismounted in center of the village. Most of the village had turned out to see the arrival. The man had wished to see the local leader, but because Silver Lake had no king, or cantrev lord, no true leader of any sort. They had decided that the village should meet at the open center where all could hear the mans words. Children had been sent to gather the herdsmen, and shepherds, while the fishermen had left their poles to come.

A short while later the entire village was gathered, and awaiting to hear the reason the man had come to their little village. Arith and Celias where in the front of the crowd with Tero.

"I am Jyis, a commander in the army of Gerea the cantrev lord. My lord has received information from the High King Math himself." The man began. Immediately a buzz sounds as the people spoke in shock, and surprise. A messenger from the home of the High King Math. What could that messenger bring to anyone so near them. Soon the crowd fell silent, and the army commander began again.

"Lord Gwydion has called for a gathering of men to serve Prydian. He calls all able men to gather what armor and weapons they can, and march to Caer Dathyl. Not to far away my lord, and his army march to the home of High King Math. We spotted your village, and have come to ask you to join us. All men are needed for what lays ahead."

Once again the village's inhabitants burst into conversation. This was the biggest knew to come to the village in decades. Bigger than the tidings of the fall of the Horned King, and the destruction of the Black Cauldron.

"Army man, we will need time to discuss this. We were not prepared for such words. We have not had a call to battle since before this village was formed." Spoke Kelit. He was right of course, the men, and their wives needed some time to talk about this.

"Very well, you will have a day to decide, we can delay no longer than that. I will return tomorrow morning to get your answers, and to collect those men willing to join us." With out another word Jyis swung himself back onto his horse, and began to head back in the direction he had come from.

"So what now?" A voice came from the crowd.

"We have a meeting, and decide what we do." Kelit answered to the whole village. "We must decide if we will join this army, and march to Caer Dathyl, or not."

"I will go with them." Arith said almost at once.

"Then I will go too." Celias added looking over at Arith. It had been decided sometime back that where one went the other did too. It had been that way practically since they had first met.

"I guess I should go too. You two would just get yourselves in trouble with out me." Tero spoke up, his booming voice falling on the crowd.

The three of them, who where already at the front of the crowd moved forward to stand apart from it. One by one, more men filed forward, despite the cries, and yells of their wives and children. Though many of the women only had a sad look to their knowing eyes. Many knew that their men, and children had to go, for it was their duty to Prydain.

When all those who would go stood before the village, a silence fell.

"So it is decided then. We will go with their army to Caer Dathyl." Arith spoke up for the group of would be warriors.

The rest of the day was spent gathering what armor and weapons the village contained. It was a pitiful amount, for they had little to no use for weapons secluded as they were. That night was spent with family, and friends. One last joyous night of found memories. One last night to be in the love of their families. For on the morning they would ride from the village they had made, and loved. To ride to Cear Dathyl, then possibly to their deaths.

In the morning, the village did not start as usual. Children did not begin their day happy, husbands did not arise early to tend the animals. It was as if the village was unwilling to stir, incase it caused Jyis to arrive any earlier, and cause them to depart from their homes.

Yet Jyis did arrive, and the men where forced to say their goodbyes. Before the little army of village men could go very far from their home Jyis spoke.

"Yesterday when I returned to the camp. The Lord Gerea informed me that the army could not wait. They had to press on. So I was left to guide you to Caer Dathyl. We have the mission to stop and any villages we pass on the way for more support. That is why we will be going a different direction than the main army."

The little company trudged on. They had a job before them, and they had to do it. They had to face their destiny.


End file.
